wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Intet godt kan man gøre
"Intet godt kan man gøre" is the danish version of the song "No Good Deed" for the Danish Production of Wicked. The title translates to "You can do nothing good" Lyrics: Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen… La’ ham være i fred! Slå ham ikke ihjel! La’ ham ikke føle smerte, vel? La’ ham leve sit liv! Sel’ om han nu bli'r pint og bli'r plaget; La’ ham ikke dø! La’ ham ikke dø! Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka… eleka Hvad nytter det hele? Jeg ved ikke hvad, det betyder Hvis bare det var en trylleformular… Fiyero, hvor er du? Hvis bare jeg ku’ hjælpe… Hva’ ka’ jeg gøre? Jeg står her og har ikke noget svar. Intet godt kan man gøre. Det onde har jo magten her i verden. Intet godt kan man gøre. Det har jeg lært. De gode intentioner har det altid meget svært. Intet godt kan man gøre. Nessa… Doktor Dillamond…. Fiyero… Fiyero!! Et spørgsmål plager mig Hver dag står det i vejen: Gjorde jeg det for andres skyld? Måske mest for min egen…? Jeg frygter det er sandt Når vi ser verden som den er Det gode som vi gør Ender galt - så bar’ lad vær’! Intet godt kan man gøre. Og aldrig noget godt er i vente. Intet godt kan man gøre. Så'n var det ment, men se hvordan det endte All right, okay - så'n blev det. Lad dem tro her i Oz: Den Onde Heks er mig Hvad nyttter det at slås? Der er ingen vej tilbage mer’ Nej, aldrig mer’! Intet godt vil jeg gøre igen! English Translation: Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen… Leave him alone! Don't kill him! Let him not feel any pain, okay? Let him live his life! Even though he now gets hurt and gets harrased; Let him never die! Let him never die! Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka.. elaka What does this even help? I don't know what it means If there just was a spell.. Fiyero, where are you? If only i could help... What can i do? I'm just standing here and have no answar. You can do nothing good. The evil in the world has the power. You can do nothing good, That's what i learned. The good intentions Always have a hard time. You can do nothing good. Nessa... Doctor Dillamond... Fiyero... Fiyero!!! One question annoys me. Everyday it gets in my way: Did i do it for others? Or mostly for myself? I'm afraid that it's true when we see the world as it is. The good things that we do end up bad - so just don't do it! You can do nothing good and there's never anything good to expect. You can do nothing good. That's how it's meant, but look at how it ended. Alright, okay - that's how it ended up Let everyone in Oz think: The wicked witch is me. What does it do to fight? There's no way back anymore No, not anymore! I will do nothing good again! Category:Songs of Wicked